


in his bedroom

by statue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statue/pseuds/statue
Summary: Mom and dad are away for the week.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	in his bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice! Pay attention to the tags, if you don't like, don't read!

He strips off my clothes quickly, his eyes clouded with lust. 

"Do you know how many times I've pictured you naked?" He asks, tearing off my socks from my trembling feet, smirking up at me. "It wasn't even hard; I've watched you so many times in the shower..." I swallow as he continues nonchalantly, as if he was just stating random, mundane things that happened in the newspaper. "I even watched you when you were masturbating," he confesses to my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I'm your sister," I say helplessly, but I realized that didn't make a difference to him.

He starts rolling around my nipple at just the right pace and I have to suck in my breath to prevent myself from whimpering. He won't get that satisfaction from me.

"And you're a good sister, right? Won't you be nice to your big brother?" He chuckles darkly, taking off my shirt, feeling up my boobs as he went. I couldn't take off my eyes from the bulge in his shorts. He's not going to do _that_ right? He only wants to see me naked, and touch me, I tell myself, trying to calm down.  
He catches me staring and says, "Don't worry, you'll have your turn first."

Next thing I know, I'm lying down on his bed, completely naked, with his head in between my thighs.

I've never had anyone go down on me before. His tongue feels so foreign, and yet so _right_ , in a twisted manner.

He inserts one finger inside me and I hold my breath. He's being so slow. Why is he moving so slow? Shouldn't he just get it over with as quickly as possible?

He bends his finger inside me and moves it in a strange motion. A strange, very pleasing motion.

"...That's good." I say suddenly, all sense of pride thrown out the window.

He nods, and does it faster, sucking on my clit at the same time. It feels sooo good. If I just close my eyes, I can pretend it's anyone else in the world doing this to me right now, anyone but my brother, maybe even that cute older boy in gym--

I gasp softly, grasping the bed sheet tightly, knuckles turning white. I do my best to avoid his eyes. 

"Already?" He asks, still thrusting his finger inside me. "But we're not done yet..." He says, mostly to himself, as I feel him slip in another finger. I still have those English and Math projects to do, I really don't have time for this. 

Another finger. I bite my lip. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but I could practically feel my walls stretching. I really hope he doesn't add another one. 

I close my eyes and distract myself with various thoughts. The random marks on the ceiling. The sunlight through the window. That birthday party I was going to next week.

He finally retreats his fingers and I feel myself relax. It's all over now. I start breathing normally. Maybe we could just forget this ever happened-

"You're ready." He mumbles, and before I could ask what he meant, I felt something thick poking at my entrance.

It's his dick, I think to myself, and I curse myself for being so foolish. Of course he wasn't done. Of course this was what he was planning to do. I wanted to believe he wouldn't, I wanted to trust him, but I'm an idiot, because I shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have.

He enters me slowly. I almost wanted to push into him just so he would get it over with, but I obviously didn't want to do that.

I kick my legs a little, but it's really no use. "Don't struggle so much, Lisa." He says, in a somewhat condescending tone that makes me annoyed and hurt but there's nothing to be done about it.

He stops entering me, and I thought he was done, but he pushes into me abruptly and I wince. It felt slightly painful.  
He studies my expression carefully. "Don't tell me you're a virgin," he says, his tone unreadable.

"I fingered myself sometimes, but I didn't want to break my hymen," I mumble, not looking at his face.

He groans in response and starts thrusting in and out.

"So, little sister, I'm your first time then?" He says, his voice low and teasing.

I nod, ashamed.

"Oh, wow." He groans, biting his lip.

How could that possibly turn him on? I had no idea how this worked, I only saw this in movies and heard about it from my friends, I didn't _want_ it, how could he not see that? I didn't ask for this.

"Do you want me to be gentle? Just this once?" He asks, in a voice filled with faux concern.

"Just get it over with." I respond, closing my eyes. It doesn't work this time, it doesn't distract me from the sensation, in fact it only seemed to heighten it.

"As you wish," He grins at me, and quickens his pace. He was much rougher now, his hands running all over my body, subtly making sure there wasn't any part of my skin he hadn't touched.

"You're mine now," he whispers, sucking kisses into my neck.

I believed that. My body felt limp, like I was some sort of rag doll that was just something for him to fondle and stick a cock into. It felt like a bad dream and I just wanted to wake up so bad.

"I'm yours." I repeat, absentmindedly. It doesn't matter.

He changes his angle, and my breath hitches. He was hitting a different spot now, and I felt a pleasurable sensation in between my legs. I can't do it, I can't do it, I _musn't_ do it-

"Sam," I moan shakily, clenching around him helplessly.

"Oh, you're enjoying this a lot aren't you?" He sneers, fondling my breasts. For a moment I wonder if I truly did enjoy it, but I shake my head quickly at the thought. I couldn't help it. It was just a reaction, that's all.

Was it really?

"You love this so much, little sis. You love the feeling of my big cock inside you, you love that your big brother is fucking you in his bedroom while our parents are off on their little vacation, and you love tasting yourself on my lips."

I was about to protest, but he kisses me hard and I couldn't speak. His lips taste very sour. He kisses me with tongue, and I realize it feels a little hot, in a way. His cock buried inside me while he was moaning into my lips-It would feel so good if only it wasn't coming from my _brother_.

He comes up for air, and looks at me. Sweat drips on me from his forehead, and I realize I've never actually seen his face this close before. A lot of my friends comment on how attractive he is, but I guess I've never really noticed.

He blinks at me. We really do have the same eyes.

"You feel so good, Lisa." He says under his breath, his movement becoming more and more erratic. 

The compliment makes me shudder. He shouldn't know how I feel like.

He groans loudly, and stays still inside me. I feel liquid in between my thighs and my eyes snap wide open. Oh no. 

He wasn't wearing a condom.

"Oh my god." I moan, trying my best not to panic. "Why didn't you pull out?" I whine, throwing my fists at him, trying to make him leave, but he stays, his weight pressed on me.

He looked like he was stuck in a daze. I wondered if he could even hear me.

"I can't get pregnant... _you_ shouldn't get me pregnant...please let me go..." I continue, my head spinning around in circles. This was a gigantic problem.

He finally pulls out, and kisses my forehead. "You can't go just yet."

"Why?"

He brushes away some damp hair strands from my eyes before answering. "We still have a lot of time before Mom and Dad get back. We're not yet done, Lisa."

I tried my hardest to overpower him, I really tried, but he was way stronger than me.

I glanced at him and realized that he was hard again.


End file.
